


I Am His King, Always

by prince_zale



Series: YakuLev BDSM Shenanigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Cervical Penetration, Cervix play, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sounding, Urethral Fingering, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale
Summary: A Sequel to "Try to Take A Shortcut (But I Get Cut)" and my entry for the 2021 Haikyuu NSFW Big Bang.Yaku and Lev now have an established power dynamic relationship in which Yaku is safely subbing. In this fic, they take the plunge into some more edgeplay kink.--“So, I’ve been seeing these things online… exhibitions… is that something we can do?”Lev pulled back and gave him a surprised look. “You really want to? I thought you’d want to be more private than that…”Morisuke blushed and shifted a bit. “Well, I mean… they can be anonymous, right?” When Lev nodded, he continued. “And I saw something called a center of attention party?”Lev’s grin grew wicked and he pulled Morisuke in, kissing all over his cheeks. “Oh my god, we’re going to have so much fun, Mori. So much fun.” He pitched his voice lower as he took ahold of Morisuke’s jaw, making him feel positively owned. “I’m going to invite so many men who just want to use you and destroy you like the pathetic little kitten you are,” he cooed.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: YakuLev BDSM Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang 2021





	I Am His King, Always

_ Pop, pop, pop.  _ Morisuke’s neck crackled as he twisted it, adjusting his posture and rolling his shoulders. His thighs burned and stung from holding the same position. His feet had long since gone numb and tingly. He startled as he heard footsteps heading into the bedroom, sitting up straight and acting like he’d never moved. He didn’t have to see those green eyes to know they were on him. He felt them rake over his skin, down his spine, heat dragging like barely there fingertips wherever they touched him. 

“Tired yet, pet?” Lev asked, walking around him. Morisuke caught sight of the leather loafers out of the corner of his downturned eyes. Those stupid shoes with the stupid slacks. It was a good thing Morisuke couldn’t look at him or he’d be drooling.

“No,” Morisuke snapped before he really thought about it. Damn his brat tendencies. Lev’s hand was immediately in his curls, yanking his head back and making him bare his neck to his master, collar tinkling with the rough handling. Morisuke gazed up at Lev, a small sneer on his lips, like he was daring him to do something about his brattiness. Maybe he was. Just a little.

“No? My pet likes being made to kneel on the floor for long periods of time? Maybe this isn’t an adequate punishment, then? Should we do something else, kitten?” Lev cooed in a mocking tone.

Morisuke’s sneer grew and his teeth bared a bit. He hated the kneeling but he’d be damned if he gave in that easy. He was a glutton for punishment, after all. Before Morisuke could even register the hand coming toward him, he’d already been hit, cheek stinging. 

“Answer me, you mangy cat,” Lev growled.

Morisuke worked his jaw to alleviate the sting and let out a breath. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t keep going like this. His legs felt like jello. “No, I do not require further punishment, Sir. I’ve learned my lesson,” he admitted with a bit of a pout. 

Lev softened and his grip in Morisuke’s hair loosened, petting instead. Morisuke couldn’t help but to melt into it, nuzzling into the touch. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Can you stand?”

“Probably not, I can’t even really feel my knees,” Morisuke sighed, but tried nonetheless, reaching out for Lev to help him balance. He got approximately a half a foot under him before his knees gave out and he was back on the floor. “Nope.” He couldn’t help the little bit of a giggle at being totally helpless.

Lev chuckled with him and lifted him easily, depositing him on the bed. “Let’s get some feeling back in those legs, hmm?” he hummed, grabbing the lidocaine cream off of the bedside table and starting to work it into Morisuke’s knees and calves, making him sigh and groan. Lev’s fingers always felt like heaven when they massaged into his flesh. “How are you feeling?”

Morisuke leaned back, stretching while Lev worked his magic, and cataloging his thoughts. “I’m too much of a brat for my own good, sometimes,” he laughed a little, smiling at his dominant and boyfriend. 

“That is probably true,” Lev joined in, pressing a kiss to the knee he was working on. “That’s the longest you’ve knelt for me.”

“You timed it?” Morisuke cocked a brow, and Lev just shrugged.

“You feel it’s adequate punishment, though?”

Morisuke thought about that a moment. “Well, yeah. I mean, it’s not funishment, right? I’m not supposed to like it, and I don’t. While I may be stubborn about it, it is effective. At least until I get a bratty bug again.”

Lev nodded in understanding. “Alright. Anything that you didn’t like or that we could change?”

“Not really. I mean I guess, to save my knees we should maybe keep it timed or something so that it’s no more than like a half hour at a time, but otherwise I wouldn’t make any changes,” Morisuke said with a bit of a shrug. 

They’d been doing this a few months now, since Morisuke had picked up Lev in the club, negotiating their relationship and kink together. Lev would give Morisuke the kind of pain he needed, and Morisuke would give over his control. Lev would break Morisuke down to tiny little sopping wet pieces only to build him back up again later and Morisuke loved every fucking millisecond of it. He shuddered to think where he would be if he hadn’t found Lev that night, if he was still just seeking out men who reminded him of Lev. He’d probably be dead in a ditch somewhere, honestly. 

“Morisuke? Mori? Hey. Babe?” 

It took Morisuke a moment to realize Lev had been talking to him, he’d been so wrapped in his thoughts. “Huh?”

“You alright, there?” Lev asked, brows furrowed in worry.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah. Sorry, I was just…” Morisuke shook his head a little bit. “Thinking.”

“About?”

“Just us… and how grateful I am for you,” Morisuke felt his heart tug as he said it, and he reached out for Lev’s hand. He smiled when it swallowed his own. “Thinking about where I’d be otherwise…”

“Mori…” Lev breathed, getting up and wrapping him in a tight hug. “It’s okay. I’ve got you now. You’re safe.”

Morisuke nodded and relaxed into him. “I know,” he murmured, kissing along Lev’s jaw. “Thank you.”

Lev just pet over his hair, humming softly.

Morisuke sighed and sat up after a while of letting Lev comfort him. “So, I’ve been seeing these things online… exhibitions… is that something we can do?”

Lev pulled back and gave him a surprised look. “You really want to? I thought you’d want to be more private than that…”

Morisuke blushed and shifted a bit. “Well, I mean… they can be anonymous, right?” When Lev nodded, he continued. “And I saw something called a center of attention party?” 

Lev’s grin grew wicked and he pulled Morisuke in, kissing all over his cheeks. “Oh my god, we’re going to have so much fun, Mori. So much fun.” He pitched his voice lower as he took ahold of Morisuke’s jaw, making him feel positively owned. “I’m going to invite so many men who just want to use you and destroy you like the pathetic little kitten you are,” he cooed.

Morisuke let out a little whine, his eyes closing as he leaned into the hold on him. “I’d like… uhm…” he hesitated and Lev’s grip tightened.

“Tell me, pet.”

“I’d like… we’ve been playing with fisting and uh…” Morisuke’s blushed deepened and he tried to turn away, only to be stopped. “Cervix penetration…” he mumbled.

He could hear Lev’s wide grin when he spoke. “You want them to fuck your deepest hole, Morisuke?

Morisuke gulped and nodded, a shiver running down his spine and his cunt clenching at the thought.

“Tell me, Morisuke. Let me hear you say it.”

“Yes, Sir, I want them to fuck my deepest hole,” he whispered, feeling a tinge of shame. He was a transman, certainly he shouldn’t want anything like this at all.

“Louder.”

“I want them to fuck my deepest hole, Sir,” he rushed, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

“No, no,” Lev hummed in disappointment, gripping his jaw tighter. “I want to  _ hear  _ it, Morisuke. Not a mumble. Not a whisper. Speak clearly, pet.”

Morisuke whined, feeling that shame seep into the rest of his body in the best way as he was made to meet Lev’s verdant eyes. “I want… I want them to fuck my deepest hole, Sir.”

Lev grinned and pet his hair, and Morisuke felt the shame melt away at the small act of praise. “Good boy. I’ll arrange it.”

Morisuke’s nerves were on fire. Every molecule in his body felt like it was standing at attention, trying to perceive his surroundings. His eyes were covered with a blindfold. He was tied down, probably to some gynecological table, if he had to guess based on his positioning - thighs spread, feet in stirrups, exposing his most private parts. He was strapped down at different parts - shoulders, ribs, upper arms, forearms, wrists, hips, thighs, shins, ankles - rendered completely still except for his head. 

He could hear stifled coughs and the scuff of shoes on the squeaky floor, a song playing softly in the background.  _ “And when I’m gone… You know I’ll reign, I am his king always,”  _ a sultry voice sang to a sensual beat. The air was hot and humid around him, likely to keep him from feeling like he was freezing. He could practically smell the sweat dripping from the men who had attended his party. He didn’t know who was attending, he’d asked Lev to keep it a secret - if it was anyone he knew, he’d be mortified, and at least this way, if it was, he didn’t have to face them.

Speaking of the devil, Morisuke’s skin pimpled with goosebumps as he heard the tell-tale tread of those shitty loafers of Lev’s on the hardwood. He felt momentarily embarrassed that he’d paid close enough attention to learn by heart the way Lev’s shoes sounded. What was he, some sort of simp? “ _ Yes, _ “ a tiny little voice in his mind sounded before he was able to stop it. God, how humiliating.

A leather-gloved hand tickled along Morisuke’s ribs and he couldn’t help the soft moan it ripped from his throat. He’d been sitting here without any sort of stimulation for what felt like hours, and the touch felt like embers sliding over his skin. 

Lev’s chuckle warmed him. “So eager, pet,” he hummed, and Morisuke whined for him. Fuck it, he didn’t care if he embarrassed himself. This stupid party was for him anyways. He may as well enjoy it. 

“Shhhh, don’t worry, we’ll be getting started soon, love,” Lev murmured, continuing to slide his gloved hands over him. He felt them dance across his tummy and up, tweaking his nipples before slapping them, making Morisuke cry out with the sting.

Then the hands moved away, and Morisuke heard Lev move towards his feet. He knew what was coming, at least a little bit. They’d talked about how the scene would play out. Somewhere on a cart or table was a speculum under a warming towel. Somewhere there were sterilized sounds and sterilized medical lube. They would start with the cervical penetration and end with the fisting, in order to keep him safe from infection - at least that was the idea. But Lev had all the freedom in the world and could change it up as he saw fit, so long as Morisuke wasn’t put in danger. That little bit of risk kept Mori’s hair standing on end, butterflies dancing in his tummy along with the arousal. It made his cunt squeeze and drip just that much more.

All of a sudden, those gloved fingers were on his clit, rubbing quickly. The sudden and aggressive stimulation had Morisuke’s body bowing as much as it could, hips straining against the restraints, toward the touch as much as they could. A moan dragged over Morisuke’s vocal chords, low and feral. His fingers flexed and clenched, head thrown back. “Lev….”

A slap met his cheek, hard and bruising. Punishing. 

“What was that, pet?” Lev bit out, his annoyance lacing his voice and making Morisuke whine for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he whimpered. “I’m sorry. Master, Master, Master,” Morisuke chanted, so as to get it in his head.

“You’re okay, pet. But I won’t be so forgiving next time. After all, this whole party is for you, so show me with your submission just how grateful you are,” Lev hummed condescendingly. His fingers slid over Morisuke’s milky thighs, tickling and pimpling the skin there, sending a shiver up Morisuke’s spine. “Color, pet?”

Morisuke took a deep breath. They were going to start as soon as he said the words. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed, shaky and a little more scared than he thought he’d be. “Yellow?” he voiced, uncertainly. 

Instantly, he felt Lev’s ungloved hand in his, felt his forehead pressed against his and his lips at his ear. “What’s going on, Mori? Talk to me,” he murmured so only Morisuke could hear.

“I dunno. Just feel really nervous,” Morisuke mumbled, feeling a bit ashamed. They’d done this so many times. Just never with an audience.

Lev squeezed his hand. “I’ve got you. You are safe, you are in control. You know your safe words, you know your safety signals if your mouth is full. I will make sure it never gets too loud or too crowded that I can’t see or hear you, kitten. If you want to stop right now, we can, but I think you would be disappointed. You’ve been wanting this for so long, love. Let me take care of you, kitten.” Lev’s voice was warm and doting and the use of his pet name made Morisuke’s cunt clench and settled his anxieties.

Morisuke nodded and squeezed Lev’s hand back. “Okay. Green. Love you,” he murmured as Lev pulled away. He could practically feel him grinning.

“Love you,” Lev whispered back before slipping back into his persona. “Now. Let’s see just how much this slut opens up, shall we?” He was clearly addressing the crowd, and it sent a thrill through Mori. He was met with whoops and jeers, to which Morisuke had to turn off his brain so as not to guess as to who they belonged to. He was pretty sure he had heard Tetsurou, but he really didn’t want to think about that.

Luckily, he was quickly distracted by cold lube dripping onto his folds, causing him to gasp. “Fuck, Jesus, you couldn’t warm that up?” he bit out before his filter stopped him. It got him a crop to the nipple, making him hiss and bow against the restraints. 

“What was that?” Lev sing-songed. Gods, he was clearly enjoying this and it made Morisuke want to wipe the smirk he knew was certainly on Lev’s face, off of it.

“It’s a little cold, Master,” he sighed out. It was too early to go full brat. If he didn’t pace himself, he’d be hurting much too much by the end of the night.

“And what do you want me to do about that?” Lev crooned.

“Well, it’s a little late now, Master,” Morisuke huffed softly. If he could’ve crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in a way Lev could see, he would. He was pretty sure Lev knew, though, what with the way the crop came down against his clit. Morisuke grunted, rocking into the touch, pleasure and pain singing through his body. He certainly couldn’t complain of the cold now, not with the way his clit pulsed and pounded, hot and flush with blood and arousal. 

“That help warm you up, Kitten?”

“Yes, Master.”

He heard Lev’s soft chuckle and couldn’t help a little grin of his own. He loved to make Lev laugh, even in these instances. It made his insides feel soft and gooey. He was still riding that high when a few latex-glove-protected fingers entered into him. He moaned and clenched against them as Lev fucked them into him, pushing lube into his hole. They were going to need a lot of it tonight.

“There you go, purr for me, Kitten,” Lev murmured, his voice like music to Morisuke’s ears. His thumb pressed against Morisuke’s clit, fingers hooking into his g-spot and rubbing.

Morisuke cried out for Lev, fingers clenching against the leather of the gynecologist’s chair as he was finger fucked hard and fast, clit abused by Lev’s thumb. His toes flexed as he came with a long, low grunt, ripped from his belly. 

He panted softly as Lev removed his fingers, heart beating wildly. “Th-thank you, Master,” he gasped, following the rules Lev had set out earlier in the night.  _ “You’ll thank me for each orgasm of the night, or you’ll be punished,”  _ ran through his head, and he moaned.

“Gods, look at him, cumming already like a common slut,” Lev chuckled to the men gathered about as he pulled out his fingers. Morisuke whined in protest as Lev pulled off the lubed up glove and put on a new one. 

He could hear Lev pick up the speculum and he tensed in anticipation, cunt clenching with need. “The first of the night. Now, let’s get him opened for all of you lovely gentlemen to see,” Lev hummed. Gods, Morisuke felt like he was dripping and his stomach flipped with excitement. The fullfillment of what felt like one of his more filthy kinks was soon to come to fruition and it thrilled him to his core.

The first couple of clicks were nothing, opening Morisuke up to the size of a few fingers, then a cock, then a little wider, all comfortable. It was when Lev stretched him even further, clicking the speculum open to near painful breadth that had Morisuke moaning. His fingers curled against the leather and he shifted his hips, as if to try to ease some of the discomfort. 

“You can see how pink and soaked he is,” Lev said, dragging his fingers against Mori’s open walls, causing Morisuke to whimper. 

“Please, Master,” Mori gasped as Lev teased him. 

“Please, what, Kitten?” Lev hummed, circling his hole.

“Gods, gods, I don’t know,” Mori babbled senselessly, feeling totally overwhelmed by the sensations. “Let them touch me, please, I need something, please, I want them to see me, feel me,” he admitted desperately.

Lev chuckled. “Well, you heard him, boys, go ahead and glove up. Play with my little kitten.”

Morisuke heard the shuffle of shoes, the soft whisper of latex gloves being pulled from the box, and several snaps as they were pulled onto several hands. He quivered with eagerness and impatience, wanting their hands on him already. 

He gasped when the first set of fingers entered him, thick and meaty and insistent, pushing against his walls and deep into his cunt. They pet him, and the owner of the fingers hummed their delight. He felt the fingers removed and heard a wet sound. He hoped they were licking his juices off of their fingers.

“The kitten tastes sweet,” the owner said, voice gruff to disguise their identity. Still, it made Morisuke keen.

“Thank you, Sir,” he mewled, the urge to squirm out of his skin present.

He felt a kiss to his thigh and heard the man move away for the next guy to play with him. These fingers were long and bony as they entered him, much the way Lev’s were. He heard a muttered conversation between this guy and Lev, though he only caught Lev’s half of the conversation.

“Yeah, it should be safe,” he heard Lev say, and no sooner had he said it than he felt the fingers pressing back against his cervix, pressing into his smallest hole.

Morisuke screeched at the unexpected penetration, and the wonderful, deep ache it gave him. “Fuck, yes, yes, oh gods, please,” Morisuke begged, hips working toward the fingers, forcing them slightly deeper and causing him to groan.

There was a soft chuckle and the fingers pressed back again. “Such a good little slutty kitten, letting strange men finger fuck your cervix, your most private spot,” the owner of the fingers said, similarly masking his voice.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, thank you, Sir,” Morisuke cried. He almost sobbed when the fingers withdrew. It was such a fucking tease, to let him have a taste of what he most wanted only to rip it away so some other man could touch him.

He went through about four more sets of fingers, none as exciting as the second set he’d taken. When the fifth set of fingers, strong and lithe, pressed into him, they did so differently. They pressed against his urethra, circling gently before a fingertip pressed inside. Morisuke choked on his spit and let out a nervous mewl. In response, he felt Lev’s hand on his shoulder.

“Color?” Lev asked, and the fingers paused their intrusion.

Morisuke could feel a bit of panic creeping up but he swallowed it down and snuffed it out. He didn’t hurt, not anymore than getting his cervix fucked had, anyways, and he wanted the men to use him like this. “G-green,” he stammered. “But don’t go anywhere, Master?” This was all new to him, it would be nice to have Lev’s comfort for the moment.

“You’ve got it, Kitten. Proceed,” Lev said to the man, and Morisuke felt the finger proceed deeper into his urethra. He whimpered, his head throwing back into the chair. It felt so weird, but so good, hot and wet, rubbing against his g-spot in a different way than typical fucking did. When he felt lips enclose around his clit, he almost came right there. It was so fucking good, with his cunt stretched wide, but clenching against metal, a finger in his piss hole, lips sucking his clit deep. It was hard to hold back, but he had to. Permission was key.

“Le-- Master! Please, may I cum?” he implored, barely catching himself. “It feels so good, please, please, please.”

“Begging, and I didn’t even have to ask. Do you like having your pisshole fucked that much, Morisuke? Are you a little sounding whore?” Lev asked him cruelly and Morisuke sobbed, nodding.

“Yes, yes, gods, please, Master,” he urged.

“No, I want to hear you say it, Morisuke. Tell all these men just what you are.”

“Fuck,” Morisuke bit out as the finger fucked deeper into his urethra and the mouth sucked harder, making it that much more difficult for him to hold back. He keened in frustration, but followed instructions. “Gods, fine, I’m a fucking little sounding whore, Jesus fuck, can I cum, now?!”

Lev outright laughed at him and slapped his nipple in punishment before relenting. “Go ahead, then.”

Morisuke finally let go, shouting as he came hard. His cunt clenched against the metal, and he could feel the speculum start to slide, only to be pushed back in by his current assailant. He could feel his urethra convulsing against the finger inside it and maybe a little leakage, which he couldn’t quite find the will to be embarrassed about. His clit was throbbing as the man sucked and tongued at it. It was all too much, and when it finally passed, he felt almost exhausted. Sore and achey in the best way. 

The finger and mouth retreated, and as they did, Lev’s hands slid down him from shoulder to thigh. “Alright, gentlemen, time for the main event. Gather round.”

He felt Lev press sterile gauze into him to clean him up, quickly removed. Morisuke’s body hummed with anticipation as he heard Lev pick up the sterile sound. He gasped as he felt the cold metal press against his cervix, much larger than they’d originally planned to start out with. Morisuke could only guess that it was because his cervix had already been finger fucked tonight. 

He moaned as the cold sound entered his smallest hole, that deep ache in his belly returning. HIs toes curled as Lev fucked it in and out of him, slowly to begin with, then gaining speed. He heard the sound of a vibrator wand being turned on, low, and gasped as it was pressed to his clit. With how sensitive he was from his last orgasm, the next one was fast approaching. However, Lev could read him like a book, and took it all away before he could get there. The sound was still, the wand moved away. Morisuke growled in frustration.

“Oh, now that’s not a nice noise, Kitten. And here, I was going to be nice and try something new and exciting on you. Don’t you want me to do that?” Lev hummed, a finger dragging up Morisuke’s labia and flicking his clit.

Morisuke grunted, and gave a suspicious sound. “Yes?” he answered hesitantly, wondering what Lev was planning.

“Oh, good. Now, I know it may be hard to help yourself, since you’re such a fucking slut for it, but remember that you still need my permission to cum.”

Morisuke nodded, and no sooner than he had did he feel the vibration wand come back, but this time pressed to the end of the sound. He cried out as his cervix was stimulated in a way it never had been ever before, body straining against his restraints. It was all at once too much and not enough. He wanted to run from it at the same time that he wanted to bear down against it. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” he chanted, hips squirming, fucking him onto the sound deeper. “Master Lev, gods, please, please! It’s too much, I ca-I can’t! Jesus, I can’t, please, gods, make it stop!” But it didn’t, as he hadn’t said his safe word. “Please,” he sobbed.

“Do you want to cum, Kitten, is that it?”

“Yes, gods, please, yes, please let me cum!”

“Cum for me, you little whore,” Lev growled, his mouth right next to Morisuke’s ear.

Morisuke screamed, his orgasm feeling like it stretched into oblivion. Everything was intensity and fire coursing through his veins. His breath couldn’t come fast enough, or deep enough, his muscles couldn’t squeeze tight enough, his brain couldn’t keep up with what he was feeling. Everything was deeper and more centralized, while also buzzing through his entire body like bees in a hive. He lost all sense of where and when he was, only coming to it seemed minutes or hours later, he wasn’t sure.

Lev was cooing at him and petting his hair. The sound and vibration wand had been removed, but he could feel the speculum still in for the moment. Morisuke made a small sound, then cleared his throat. “Water?” he murmured.

Lev crooned happily at him. “Sure, darling. Just a moment.” He felt Lev move away, heard him take a drink, then felt his cool, damp lips press to his own. Morisuke opened to him, taking the swallow of cool water gratefully.

“Holy fuck,” Morisuke sighed as soon as his mouth was cleared.

“Holy fuck indeed. What’s your color on proceeding as planned?”

Morisuke took a minute to asses himself. He was very tired. And yet… there was still that last little thing he was craving, that last little stretch. It didn’t have to be intense. It could be gentle… well, as gentle as fisting could be. He nodded. “Green. But maybe don’t make me see stars again. I don’t think I can handle that.”

Lev laughed and there were a few chuckles from the crowd. “Alright, you’ve got it, Kitten.” With that, the speculum was finally closed and pulled from him. Morisuke sighed softly as it passed his labia, though he could feel the slight gape it left him with. It made him shiver with delight, as he so loved to feel open like that.

He heard the click of the lube and Lev slicking his hand with it. Lev was gentle with him, pressing in first three fingers, fucking him gently with them before moving to four. Four was a tiny bit of a stretch, but wasn’t quite what Mori wanted. He knew Lev was waiting for his go-ahead before adding the thumb. It was pretty relaxing with just four, but Morisuke craved more.

“More, please,” he asked, sighing softly when Lev tucked his thumb in and pressed into him gently. Slowly, Lev twisted and fucked his whole fist into Morisuke. Mori could feel himself stretch against Lev’s knuckles, and the way they brushed against his g-spot delightfully. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Lev’s breathless giggle sent Mori’s tummy flip-flopping. “Glad you’re having fun.”

“Can you take more?” a voice from the crowd asked, maybe the same one that fucked his cervix the first time, though Morisuke couldn’t be sure.

Mori felt Lev pause in question, allowing him to answer.

“I can,” Morisuke answered with a swallow. That eagerness to please was creeping back up into him again. “How many did you want to see, Sir?”

“Can you take his other hand, too?”

Morisuke bit his lip. It had been awhile since they’d done so, but… “I can. Master?”

Lev hummed his assent and started working two fingers from his other hand into Morisuke. Mori moaned softly as the stretch really started to burn. It wasn’t quite painful, but it was uncomfortable. That’s what really did it for him, as a sub though, being uncomfortable for the pleasure of others. Usually specifically Lev, but this guy would do, too, and ultimately, Lev would be pleased with him, and that was enough. 

If he listened close enough, Morisuke could hear the various men give their own soft moans of pleasure, likely adjusting themselves or rubbing themselves over their pants as Lev worked another finger into him. “Here we go, my little puppet, almost there,” Lev purred to him, making Mori whine. It was stupid how much Mori loved being opened up like this, and the way Lev teased him about it, calling him his puppet, making him feel at once ashamed and like the hottest person on the earth.

Lev slipped his pinky in, getting almost his whole other hand at this point, leaving only his other thumb. “Would anyone be so kind as to record this as I stuff my sock puppet full?” Lev asked.

Morisuke bit his lip and whined. It would be so hot to be able to see himself stuffed full later, the way his labia spread around Lev’s wrists, how red and raw his cunt would look. Just thinking about it had him clenching, and Lev chuckled. “So eager, I know. Hang on just a moment, puppet, the nice man is getting his camera up.” 

It was only a moment more before Lev’s thumb joined the rest of his fingers in Morisuke’s cunt. Another moment and Lev was moving his hands gently, fucking his raw, abused hole as much as he could without removing his large hands. He could feel Lev extend a finger from one of his hands, prodding at his cervical wall as he rode his fists. Then, Lev’s mouth and tongue was on his clit. Still sensitive, Morisuke didn’t have a chance. He wasn’t able to ask, it was just ripped from him. 

While his orgasm didn’t have him seeing stars like the last one, it did roll through him intensely, body tensing and vibrating, hips fucking himself desperately onto those thick fists inside him. He fucked himself until he was over sensitive and sobbing, tears tracing down his cheeks.

Lev carefully pulled a hand from him, steadying his hips before pulling the other out. “Good boy. Good boy, you did so good for your Master,” Lev cooed to him, the other hand coming out easier and leaving Mori feeling empty and needy. “Okay, give me just a moment, sweetheart, we’ll get you all cleaned up and warm.”

Now that they were moving into aftercare, Lev’s demeanor was much softer, and Mori was happy for it. He felt tender, exposed, exhausted and a little disgusting. He could hear Lev murmuring to the gathered party, and not too soon after, the party shuffling their way out. Then, Lev’s hands were gently but quickly unbuckling the restraints, letting him free. His blindfold was removed, and Mori blinked, surprised the lights weren’t blaringly bright, but rather dim. Lev must’ve adjusted them before coming to release him. 

Morisuke reached for his dominant, needy for touch and reassurance. Lev knew exactly what he needed and lifted Morisuke, holding him close and steady in his strong arms. “Good boy. You were perfect for me, kitten. So good. Thank you so much, baby,” Lev murmured, pressing kisses into Morisuke’s sweat-damp curls. “Shower?”

Morisuke nodded against Lev’s chest. A shower would be good, make him relax. Then food, then sleep. Mori was so exhausted, he wasn’t even sure he could do a proper debrief tonight. 

“What ever you’re worrying about in there, don’t. Tonight is just for you to recover. You did a lot today for me. You were very good. Now you get to relax for a bit, okay?”

Mori couldn’t help but smile and laugh. “Sounds good.”


End file.
